<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki of Jotunnheim by dorkylokifan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407605">Loki of Jotunnheim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan'>dorkylokifan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Loki is a fashion diva, M/M, Virgin Loki, so is Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to boost the diplomatic relationship between Asgard and Jotunnheim, the second prince of Asgard is sent to Jotunnheim as the new ambassador. There, in a world full of large people, Loki finds another prince who is just the right size.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thorki Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/gifts">tungstenpincenez</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was out of his element. Never in his whole life had he ever sacrificed fashion for comfort. Damn practically and hand him his stiletto boots! They had their benefits, especially when he was stepping on the throats of his enemies. But five minutes in Jotunnheim forced him to shed his wispy cape for the full bear suit his mother packed in his luggage. And Norns! Was that woman trying to prank him?</p><p>At first, the bear suit looked formidable, with the bear head fashioned into the hood of the thick fur cloak. But it was fastened at the front with a satin red ribbon, which when tied into a bow made him look like a walking teddy bear. He might have pulled it off had he worn his regular clothes underneath. But the frigid temperatures made him don the matching fur tunic and trousers. He was warm, but at what cost?</p><p>“Your Highness, the Court Herald called your name,” the Jotunn guard said to him. Loki cursed himself for not paying attention. He stuck his chin out, proud as ever, even if he didn’t feel it at the moment. The throne room in Jotunnheim was bright with the rainbow sparkle of sunshine on blue ice.</p><p>Everything in Jotunnheim was slightly bigger. Lok felt like a child in their midst, which was somewhat appropriate, all things considered. He’d only just reached the age of manhood, not six moons ago, and still had the lanky body composition of a youth. So, when he looked up and saw a Jotunn his own height, he gawked openly.</p><p>“Young Odinson, we meet again,” King Laufey said.</p><p>“Your Majesty, I come to Jotunnheim with all the well wishes of Asgard, and petition you to permit me entry into your court,” he said.</p><p>“I accept your petition and welcome you. May your ambassadorship improve the relationship between our peoples,” Laufey said formally, but his facial expression changed to one of peculiarity. “You have grown since I saw you last. You were a boy…” he trailed off, leaving what was quite possibly an insult hanging in the air. Loki stood there for a moment taking in the King’s assessing gaze.</p><p>“I know Jotunnheim can be chilly to offworlders, especially Asgardians, coming from such a warm and sunny climate. Perhaps Jotunn furs would suit you better. Our Snowy Bilgesnipes have the most beautiful and functional coats. I think they would look quite comely on you.”</p><p>“You honor me,” Loki replied and bowed deeply to hide his blush.</p><p>“And I shall honor you more, with a feast tonight. But first, I’ll let you get settled into your new apartments. My son, Thor, will guide you.” Laufey gestured to the Asgardian-sized Jotunn who was looking at Loki with a stoic expression. From his cloistered position on the dais, Thor marched down a small set of steps, clearly built with him in mind.</p><p>“Your Highness, I am Prince Thor, the Small. Allow me to help you navigate our palace and all of its meandering corridors.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Loki blushed again, though this time not out of embarrassment. Thor might have been small to the other Jotunns, but to him, Thor was big in just about all the right proportions. His blond hair was so pale as to be nearly white and was adorned with little braids that had Jotunn rubies weaved throughout. They matched the red of his eyes. What little yellow that did shine in his hair matched the gold of his tunic, which was lined with white fur. His arms were massive and Loki hated how the sleeves hid them from his view. He was the most beautiful man Loki had ever seen. And as soon as the thought came to the fore of Loki’s mind, he banished it.</p><p>They left the grand hall and walked in silence for a bit. It allowed Loki the opportunity to take in the grandeur of the palace. Ice and crystal walls gave way to dark stone as the more practical and homely corridors of the palace emerged.</p><p>“I thought the whole palace was made of ice.”</p><p>“Only the public areas. It takes a great deal of magic to keep it looking that pristine all of the time. The body heat and warm breath of so many would be enough to make the ceiling drip,” Thor said. It gave Loki pause. He’d never really thought about Jotunns having body heat before.</p><p>“How high are the ceilings?” he asked.</p><p>“Fifteen feet in the common corridors, higher in the grand rooms.”</p><p>“What is considered tall among your people?”</p><p>“Nine is average. Eleven is tall. Jotunns taller than thirteen feet are rare and usually have something genetically unique about them, as do people below seven feet tall.” Thor smiled.</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“And what of your people? Would I be considered tall for an Asgardian?”</p><p>“Yes. I am considered tall as well and you are even taller than me.”</p><p>“So, you are Loki the Tall, and I am Thor the Small,” he said. Loki grinned at that and a little butterfly fluttered in his stomach. After two turns they reached a door with a golden crest at its center and a peculiar Asgardian height door knob below the higher regular doorknob. “This door is to my chambers. The ironsmith had to install one of the door locks that we use for the guestrooms.”</p><p>“The guestrooms? Ah, yes. Because everyone not from Jotunnheim is our height.”</p><p>“Yes, exactly.”</p><p>“So, you must be the defacto greeter to all of Jotunnheim’s foreigners?”</p><p>“I am. Ah, and this door is to your chambers.” They stopped in front of a big red door, tall enough to let in the Jotunn servants but also had the lower doorknob, like Thor’s. “I’ll leave you to get freshened up. Dinner will be in an hour.”</p><p>“Um, Thor?” Loki stopped him as he turned to leave. “Your father mentioned a change of clothes?”</p><p>“Oh.” Thor cleared his throat, stopping himself from letting his eyes rake up and down Loki’s adorable plush form. Loki likewise took in Thor’s fashionable appearance, both savoring the sight and feeling jealousy for it. “Yes, I think I have something that will fit you. Come with me.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It only took them a moment to backtrack down the hall. Loki noted that their chambers were next to each other.</p><p>Loki wasn’t sure what to expect when he entered Thor’s room but the stylish interior decorating spoke to his soul. Red and gold carpeting covered the grey stone floors. The four-poster bed had golden snarling beast heads on them and Loki thought they rather looked like lions. But it was the fireplace that surprised him.</p><p>“Frost Giants have fireplaces?”</p><p>Thor quirked an eyebrow, “Yes, of course.”</p><p>“But…don’t you get hot?”</p><p>“Only if we get too close or linger too long,” Thor gave him a chiding look.</p><p>“Ah…forgive me. I was rude.”</p><p>“I’m glad you came to Jotunnheim. You’ll learn much from my people. Firstly, how to dress.” Thor turned and threw open the doors to his wardrobe. Inside lay a sea of sparkling robes, coats, and soft snow-white furs. Loki followed him inside. Thor raked his fingers across the hanging fabric, but stopped and looked at Loki.</p><p>“I can’t tell what size you are underneath all of that fur. Would you mind removing it? I promise you won’t be cold for very long.”</p><p>For a moment, Loki froze. He wasn’t used to having his body scrutinized by anyone other than the palace seamstress or the royal healer back home. Nor was he prone to being self-conscious. He looked good naked and he knew it, so why was he nervous in front of another man? Still, Loki was never one to look unsure of himself in front of a stranger. So, with his chin up he pulled at the red ribbon tied at his neck and let the bear cloak fall away from his body. He then pulled up the hem of the very thick fur tunic over his head and cast it aside. He stood there, bare-chested for Thor’s review.</p><p>“Ah, you are built as I was not two years ago. You’re not quite finished growing, are you?”</p><p>“I think this is as tall as I’ll get.”</p><p>“Yes, but you still have some filling out to do sideways. Here, I think this will fit you well.” Thor selected a black and silver ensemble. It came with a black cape that had thick white fur capping the shoulders. It was regal and slimming. But was it warm?</p><p>“Is that wool?”</p><p>“Jotunn wool which is very different from the wool you are used to. Our wool comes from animals that live their whole lives in freezing temperatures. You will notice a marked difference.”</p><p>“If that’s true then why do your people import Asgardian wool?”</p><p>“For making our summer clothes.”</p><p>“Oh, well then,” Loki smiled as he took the garment from Thor. He could already tell he was going to look good in it. He pulled on the fitted tunic which was slim at the waist with long wide sleeves that draped like curtains at the wrist. Next, he removed his fur pants, exposing his pale thighs to the cold air. The trousers had a silver embroidered pattern of geometric shapes that emphasized Loki’s leanness. But the thing he loved most about this outfit was the cape. The white fur on the shoulders draped around his neck in such a way as to frame his face and draw attention to it. It made him look wider and more formidable. It even complimented his skin tone and hair. The polished ice wall functioned as a mirror and Loki saw how regal he looked and gave his reflection an arrogant smile.</p><p>“You need a sash,” Thor pulled out a thick strip of silver fabric and walked over to Loki. Thor was brisk and professional in his movements but the brief touch of Thor’s hands around his waist made his pulse race. Thor stepped back and took him all in. “Perfect.”</p><p>“Yes. You have excellent taste, if I may say so.”</p><p>“You may,” Thor smiled and yet again Loki’s stomach flipped. He cleared his throat and looked down to break their gaze, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. “It’s close enough to dinner time. I think we can slowly make our way to the grand hall now.”</p><p>“Yes. Great.”</p><p>Thor took his time, strolling through the palace hallways. He showed Loki where the library was, where the servants slept, and pointed out the route to the stables. Eventually, they made their way to the ballroom, which was already filling up with people. Bright colors and slim fitted skirts were the fashion for the giantesses in attendance. And Loki was surprised by the many different shades of hair color the women had. There were many redheads and blondes, but also a lavender shade of hair that was common.</p><p>“I know I’m probably going to look the fool, but is purple hair natural among your people?” Loki asked. Thor chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“Neither is red hair. All Jotunns are either brunettes or blondes.”</p><p>Loki nodded as he took his seat next to Thor at the high table. Like Thor’s chair, his own chair had a step at the base to help him climb up so that he could sit level with the others. It was once he was seated that he noticed an unequal number of plates. While Thor and Loki each had their own, there were many spots where there was only one plate for every two people. Not wanting to look ignorant, Loki kept quiet and waited for the food to be served.</p><p>At the beginning of the feast, King Laufey gave a small speech about the blossoming relations between Asgard and Jotunnheim. Loki gave a toast to him and peace and diplomacy. Then the food came. Delightful smelling dishes, heavy with unknown spices were served to him. But Loki watched and realized that the reason for the shortage of plates was because the couples were feeding each other, including King Laufey and Queen Farbauti. In fact, he thought them downright adorable.</p><p>“Well, I guess everyone knows I’m single,” Loki said. Thor smiled and took a sip from his goblet but said nothing. As Loki ate, he looked around and noticed one particular couple across the room. It was two men, feeding each other as all the other couples were doing.</p><p>Loki’s jaw dropped. Two men? He’d never even heard of such a thing. How did they even…?</p><p>He watched, with a new hunger as one raked the pad of his thumb gently across the lips of his lover. His lover teasingly bit the tip of the thumb with a look in his eyes that made Loki’s spine tingle. So engrossed was he with their display that he failed to notice Thor noticing him, and his sudden sexual revelation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki awoke covered in sweat and with his cock shamefully sticking to his thigh. He had dreamt of a kiss, but could not recall faces or details. Only the feeling of deep want. It was at this moment that he discovered a key difference between Jotunnheim and Asgard, and that was the bathing facilities. Loki had a chamber pot and a pitcher of fresh water but what he required was a bath. He put on a robe, one of Thor’s, and pulled the rope in his room to summon a servant.</p><p>A few minutes later a young lady came, who was short by Jotunn standards, a mere seven and a half feet tall. She had dark hair and common beauty.</p><p>“You summoned me, my lord?”</p><p>“Yes…Um, how…I need a bath.”</p><p>“Oh, yes my lord. I am happy to escort you to the palace bathing pool.”</p><p>“Bathing pool?”</p><p>“Yes. The palace is built on top of a natural hot spring. Jotunnheim is too cold to pump water through pipes. All hot water for the palace comes from the caves below.”</p><p>“I see. So…will I have privacy?”</p><p>“If you wish it. There are smaller pools with curtains for lovers.”</p><p>“Lovers? Um, am I to understand that for routine bathing, everyone does it out in the open?”</p><p>“Yes, my lord. Though the sexes are segregated in the common pools if that is your concern.”</p><p>“Eh…yes. Thank you. Well then, lead the way.”</p><p>She gathered up his clothes, the same set he wore at the feast the night before, and led Loki down to the bathing caverns. The noise from the common folk was what hit him first. He couldn’t see into the bathing chamber for the women, but he could hear their children splashing and playing. The walk past this chamber was long, so when they reached the next passageway, Loki thought he’d reached their destination.</p><p>“What’s down this way?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s the men’s pool.”</p><p>“Isn’t that where I’m going?”</p><p>“No, my lord. Those are the pools for the commoners. The pools for the royal family and palace guests are deeper down.” They continued on and as they did the dark cave walls gave way to mosaic tiles in bright colors.</p><p>Loki knew, in theory, that he would be seeing naked people once he got to the bathing chambers, but he was still not mentally prepared for the sheer open nakedness of so many men, including the king himself. Thor was in the main pool with his two brothers and several of what Loki assumed to be either nobles or advisors to the king.</p><p>“Loki! Good morning. You’ve come to bathe.” Thor waved at him and rose out of the pool. Loki’s eyes went wide and he dove straight behind a nearby curtain to what was thankfully a vacant private tub.</p><p>“Did the prince of Asgard just squeak?” Helblindi whispered to his father. “Prudish bunch, aren’t they?”</p><p>“You have no idea,” Laufey muttered.</p><p>“I dare say I’d squeak too if I was a tiny Asgardian seeing Thor’s massive Jotunn cock for the first time,” Byleistir said. The men had a good laugh.</p><p>“Don’t be unkind,” Thor said. “He’s shy.”</p><p>Hellblindi rolled his eyes, “He’s horny. Did you see the look on his face at dinner last night? He’s practically craven.”</p><p>“He’s going through his awkward stage. You all remember what that was like, dating girls for the first time.”</p><p>“But he doesn’t want the girls does he?” Byleistir said. The others began to laugh but Laufey cut them off.</p><p>“Thor is right. Be careful with that one my son. His people are very closed-minded. They are capable of lying to themselves at such levels as to leave a trail of collateral damage. They often destroy those who love them.”</p><p>“I sensed that as well. I will take my time,” Thor said and then got a wicked smile, “Do you think he’s thinking about me in there?”</p><p>Byleister grinned and then made a lewd blowjob gesture, “Go ask him. I bet he’d say yes.”</p><p>“Shut it,” Thor got out of the pool and grabbed a towel to wrap around his midsection. He rapped on the wall with his knuckle before pulling the curtain aside to go into Loki’s private area. The tub was absolutely full of thick white bubbles. So much so that seeing Loki nude was impossible. And even more adorable was the pile of bubbles on Loki’s head that had replaced his hair.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>“I just wanted to check on you. I’m sorry, my brothers are a couple of twats. I was thinking, after your bath, we could go visit the palace seamstress together. You need a full wardrobe and I can help you select the pieces you need.”</p><p>“I’m sure I can manage.” Loki’s cheeks were bright pink and he looked like he wanted to die.</p><p>“Alright then,” he turned to leave then said, “These baths are usually empty in the early afternoons. If you desire privacy, the best time to come down here is before dinner.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Thor? I would like you to come with me. To the seamstress. I don’t know what is fashionable in Jotunnheim. Your advice would be helpful,” he said in an overly confident way with his nose in the air.</p><p>“I’d be honored. Enjoy your bath.” Thor left Loki alone to bathe in solitude, but Loki couldn’t relax. Not when he could hear other people talking so close to his location. The water in the tub was scented heavily with sandalwood, which explained the pervading perfume he’d noticed throughout the palace last night. It was even on Thor’s clothing, which he relished. But also, Thor’s natural musk mixed with it was a comforting smell and Loki caught himself sniffing his tunic more than once. He made quick work of his ablutions and got dressed.</p><p>He returned to his chambers where breakfast was waiting for him and ate. As he finished his meal a knock came at his door.</p><p>“Enter.”</p><p>“Hello, again. Are you ready to go shopping?” Thor asked. He looked sublime. His hair was plaited back into a single rope with red ribbons weaved throughout, ending neatly and seamlessly at the bottom with neither a bow nor ragged tail. His tunic today was red, and matched his eyes, with black trousers and a gold sash tied at the side in a structured knot. But best of all, no sleeves. His arms were bare and by the Norns, they were massive! Much like the rest of him…</p><p>Loki swallowed hard and schooled his features into a mask of haughty confidence. He grinned, “Yes, of course.” They strolled together to a corner of the palace that had a front entrance that led out to the public square. Aside from custom-fitted clothes, the seamstress also operated a business selling ready-made items to the general public and had a crew of underlings manning the store.</p><p>Loki’s eyes sparkled. “Look at this one.” He reached for a green velvet tunic with silver trim. It was flamboyant and nothing like the austere formal fashion back home.</p><p>“That color would look dashing on you. But not that style tunic. You need something with more coverage to keep you warm. You should pair this style tunic with that color.” Thor grabbed a brown tunic to show Loki. It had a high collar and long fitted sleeves. Loki nodded in agreement and as Thor put the tunic back, he carded his finger up over his ear to tuck back an errant strand of hair. In doing so, exposed the tip of his ear.</p><p>“Your ears. They’re pointed.”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>“But, Jotunns don’t have pointed ears,” he said. Thor could see the gears turning in Loki’s mind. His size, his ear shape, his lack of common facial features with Laufey.</p><p>“I am not Laufey's get. I am half-elf.”</p><p>“I don’t understand. Your mother was unfaithful to the king?”</p><p>“Not exactly. My parents are…adventurous. They routinely invite others to share their bed, together. Especially other monarchs. It helps with diplomatic relations.”</p><p>“King Thranduil is your father?”</p><p>“He’s my sire, not my father. That man has never acknowledged my existence. My father loves me. And the king of the elves does not want his eldest son, who is not a pureblood elf making claims on his throne.”</p><p>“Have you ever met your half-brothers?”</p><p>“No. They’ve never come to Jotunnheim. I suspect they fear assassination, and if I were the power-hungry type, I might.” Thor gave a wicked smile. “But I have no interest in leaving Jotunnheim to rule a people that do not want me. This is my home.”</p><p>“Do your people know?”</p><p>“Probably. It’s an open secret. Like you, all they had to do was look at me and put two and two together. And it’s not like my parent’s bedroom activities are scandalous, at least not like it might be in other cultures.”</p><p>“If the people of Asgard ever found out my parents were having orgies with the elves, they’d string up my mother for being unfaithful.”</p><p>“Even if both of your parents engaged in the activity?”</p><p>“Yes, well, my people are very concerned about bloodlines and inheritance. My father can sire as many illegitimate bastards as he likes, but my mother’s children must be his and his alone.” Loki grabbed a leather belt, “What do you think of this one?”</p><p>“It’s pretty but impractical. Let me show you a better version that is both.”</p><p>They spent an hour looking at all the different fabrics and styles available. Thor instructed Loki on which clothes were best for severe cold weather outdoors and also what to wear in the summer months. Loki picked out a couple of ready to wear items, which must have been children sizes but looked very adult in their styling. He had his measurements taken and placed a custom order that would take several weeks to make. </p><p>Light snow started outside and Loki returned to his room and stood on the balcony with a cup of hot tea enjoying the view. He had not expected Jotunheim to be so lovely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki’s first day at court was filled with boring pleasantries. He had a lot of new names to memorize as he developed his new social circle. He also learned a lot more than he expected about Jotunnheim’s farming practices. And by the time the formal session was over, Loki was desperate to stretch his legs and do something fun.</p><p>“Loki!” Thor appeared at the end of the throne room dressed in combat attire. “What did you think of our court?”</p><p>“Dry and boring just like back home. What have you been doing?”</p><p>“Training.”</p><p>“With whom? You don’t have any opponents your size.”</p><p>“I do now,” Thor said with a glint in his eye.</p><p>Loki was surprised but pleasantly so, and put on his most prideful demeanor. “Are you changeling me? Fool. I shall make you rue the day.”</p><p>“I hope so. Come on,” Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist and pulled him like an excited schoolboy. The innocent touch, the gentle grip of Thor’s rough calloused hand caressing his soft smooth skin was an unexpected pleasure. He led him to the training yard. On one side there was a wrestling pit and two very large Jotunns were in the midst of a match.</p><p>“Oh! Garrett and Bilshem are fighting. Let’s watch.” Thor took Loki to a set of benches and got comfortable. “Watch out Garrett! He’ll pin your leg!”</p><p>“You have a favorite.”</p><p>“Perhaps. Bilshem is our best wrestler. He’s unbeaten.”</p><p>“Do you ever wrestle the others?”</p><p>“All of the time.”</p><p>“Really? Do you ever win?”</p><p>“Never, well almost never. I don’t make it easy on them. I am small but I am mighty. I keep the men on their toes. None of them could live down losing to someone half their size. And the couple of times I won, life was not good for the man that lost,” he said. They turned their attention back to the fight. Dressed in nothing but loincloths, the wrestlers moved with strength and quickness. Their muscles flexed and strained. They grunted. There was something so primal about it all. Bilshem pinned Garrett and suddenly the match was over.</p><p>“Well done!” Thor applauded. “Our turn.”</p><p>“What? Wrestling? I thought we were going to fight with weapons?”</p><p>“We will but not today. Today is about building strength. Wrestling is excellent for that.”</p><p>“But we’re not dressed for it!”</p><p>“It’s too cold for you to wrestle as we do, so we’ll do it on a grass mat, not in the sandpit. Come.”</p><p>Loki followed Thor to an area with untouched snow carpeting the ground. A servant brought a rolled-up mat and unfurled it there. Thor stepped onto it, feeling the texture under his feet.</p><p>“This will do. Are you ready for me? Loki the Tall?” Thor took up a defensive stance and winked at him. Loki’s shy tendencies evaporated. If there was one thing that brought out Loki’s vicious side, it was competition. Thor was going down. Loki removed his cloak and folded it neatly before placing it on the ground. He rolled his neck and got a good crack and then stepped onto the mat. Jotunns from all around the yard gathered to watch. Thor lunged.</p><p>They rolled. Thor tried to catch Loki in a hold but Loki was fast. He spun out of Thor’s grasp and tried to mount him from behind, but Thor was too strong and knocked him off. They struggled again and Thor managed to pin Loki onto his back with both of his wrists to the ground. Thor’s body was pressed onto Loki’s and Loki’s erection was poking Thor in the stomach. For a moment, they shared breath.</p><p>“Get off me!”</p><p>Thor hustled up and Loki leaped toward his cloak and wrapped it around himself as he skulked back into the palace. The Jotunns were clapping, laughing, and catcalling. Many of them thought Loki a sore loser. Thor wanted to follow after him but knew he would recoil even more. It best to give him his space.</p><p>Loki ran back to his chambers and shut the door. He splashed some water on his face but it did little to address his problem. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed, hid under the covers, and proceeded to stroke his shaft.</p><p>He tried to think about what he was supposed to think about. Women. Sigyn, his betrothed. The future mother of his children. Amora. The serving girls back home. The giantesses at the feast the other night. The two men feeding each other…No! Not that. Not…Thor. Girls! Girls! Thor…Thor. Thor. Thor.</p><p>“Thor!” Loki moaned as he spilled all over his hand. He bolted upright as horror washed over him. It wasn’t just curiosity or titillation. He was attracted to men. Always had been. He’d never expressed any interest in sex because he didn’t like girls. He thought, wrongly that sex simply didn’t interest him. But he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since coming to Jotunnheim. Since meeting Thor.</p><p>For three days, Loki avoided him. He spent hours at court, only retreating just before dinner to bathe alone and then return to his room to dine alone. He knew he couldn’t keep it up forever. And hiding from Thor solved nothing. There would be other men. There would always be another man to come along that would rile him up and make him yearn for that which was taboo back home.</p><p>But he wasn’t at home, was he? The Jotunns didn’t seem to care. In fact, men like him were just treated like people. Normal people. And who back home would find out about his bedroom exploits here? No one, because he would be discreet. But what was he going to do about Thor? He was mortified about what happened. Surely, Thor thought him weak or petulant. There was no avoiding it. He would have to have an awkward moment with him. And how would he address it? Confess his attraction to Thor like a lovesick puppy? Or play it off as an awkward boner caused by friction? Yes, odd things happened like that all the time among athletes. There was no reason to get embarrassed by it. Making a big deal about it only called more attention to it. Yes, an awkward boner. That was the angle he’d play. It was technically true after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short but titillating chapter. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk down to the bath was long today and Loki rather felt like he was marching to his death. He imagined himself blindfolded with a cigarette dangling precariously from his lips, and giving the executioner the middle finger. It was early in the morning and that meant that the pool would be full of people. Nosy people. Curious people. People who all wanted to know what he looked like naked. Especially Thor people. And Loki was nothing if not a people pleaser.</p><p>Today Loki’s ensemble of choice was confidence. He’d been too self-conscious for far too long. After days of hiding in his room, he entered the public bath of the royal family and shrugged his robe off in one elegant motion. All talking stopped.</p><p>Of course, Byleistir was the first to break the silence. “Ow! Hot fresh meat incoming!”</p><p>“Dreaming of what I taste like, are you? That’s the closest you’ll get to know the pleasure.” Loki flashed a naughty grin as he sunk into the communal pool. Thor’s brothers guffawed and Thor’s eyebrows hit his hairline, while the king held a little smirk. He didn’t think Loki had it in him.</p><p>Loki turned his attention to Thor, “Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“I was wondering, how are your magic combat skills?”</p><p>“Magical combat? I’m not sure I follow.”</p><p>“Sure, you do. You can conjure ice weapons can you not?”</p><p>“I never thought about it. I suppose that is magic to someone who can’t do it.”</p><p>“My weapons might not be ice, but I can conjure them. What say you to a magical duel this afternoon? For fun.” Loki dipped under the water for a moment to wet his hair, making the water inky and mysterious before emerging like a siren.</p><p>“Uh…sure.”</p><p>“Excellent. I’ll see you this afternoon.” Loki waded out of the pool, giving everyone a good look at his perfect perky ass as he left.</p><p>Hellblindi shook his head, “What the hell was that?”</p><p>“I can’t tell if he wants to fuck you or kill you,” Laufey said.</p><p>Thor smirked and looked over his shoulder at his father, “Hopefully both. I wouldn’t mind having my skull crushed between his thighs.”</p><p>“If he doesn’t turn you into a toad first,” Hellblindi said.</p><p>“Nah, he’ll turn Thor into a trouser snake. That’s what he really wants.”</p><p> </p><p>Time was dismally slow the rest of the day as Thor waited for the court to adjourn. He was intrigued and everyone in the palace was buzzing with talk and gossip. Loki came out of the palace and walked straight toward him onto the training field dressed like a viper.</p><p>“Alright then. What are the rules of this magical duel?”</p><p>“No shapeshifting. No flying. No metal blades. And the fighting must stay contained in this area.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“No illusions.”</p><p>“You can do all that?”</p><p>“Let’s begin,” he said…and then disappeared. Thor looked around.</p><p>“Where did he go?”</p><p>“Over here,” came a whisper. Then ten identical Lokis appeared, surrounding Thor, each holding a steel sword.</p><p>“What? You said no illusions!” He was surrounded. He conjured an ice blade and barreled forward at the Loki standing right in front of him and swung. The Loki dissolved into mist. When he turned, he only saw one.</p><p>“Are you cheeky or cheating?”</p><p>“Can’t it be both?” He exploded into a dozen ravens then that went in every direction. Thor could only watch in awe. It was impressive to behold, and he gave a crooked smile. Loki didn’t want to fight. He wanted to show off.</p><p>Thor held out his hand and waited. The ravens reformed back into Loki, who looked at him with a curious expression.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Breaking the rules, like you.” Out of a window from the palace, a wooden stick flew to Thor’s hand. Once there a solid rectangular block of ice grew on the end, forming a hammer. Loki pulled two daggers out of thin air and took up a fighting pose.</p><p>“Mine’s bigger,” Thor said. Loki rushed him and he swung. He missed Loki, only just, as he did not want to do him any real harm. Loki nicked his bicep with his blade and left a tiny little cut that stung. Thor looked down at it.</p><p>“It’s like that is it?” Thor asked. Loki narrowed his eyes and smirked, raking his gaze up and down his form openly.</p><p>Egging him on, he said, “Just a taste.” Thor charged him again, but as he did so he swung his hammer and wrapped his other arm around Loki before taking him to the air. They got as high as the roof of the palace, where Thor stopped and hovered.</p><p>“You’re a brat, did you know?”</p><p>“I’ve been called worse.”</p><p>“If you wanted me to fuck you, you could’ve just asked.”</p><p>“But I like this game,” Loki said, clinging to Thor tighter while letting his left hand wander lower to caress Thor’s crotch. He took Thor’s ear lobe between his teeth and nibbled for a moment. Then he said, “If you need me, I’ll be in the bath.”</p><p>He burst into a dozen ravens again and flew away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapters. Writing in the middle of the week after work put a constraint on my time. But I think you'll be pleased nonetheless. ;) I should be able to put out bigger chapters come the weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki waited in the private bath for Thor, posing himself again and again to pass the time. But after about an hour he started getting angry and was about to give up when he finally heard footsteps down the hall.</p><p>“Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come," he said when Thor pulled open the curtain.</p><p>“That remains to be seen,” Thor said in a subdued cheerful tone. He stripped down, making eye contact with Loki as he did so. Loki for all his bravado could look so doe-eyed and innocent when he wasn’t putting on a show. He was almost certainly a virgin, and if there was one thing Thor prized in a lover, it was experience.</p><p>He waded into the pool and went to Loki and wrapped his arms around him. Loki shuddered a little from all of the bare skin contact and stared at his lips as if they were a puzzle box. Thor surmised that he was probably overthinking the simple act of kissing.</p><p>Thor took charge. He captured Loki’s mouth with his own and plundered it. Loki moaned into the kiss and his hungry hands roamed. Thor couldn’t help but smile when Loki groped and squeeze his ass. With their midsections pressed together, it wasn’t taking much for Loki to become erect. He grew impatient.</p><p>He broke the kiss, “Fuck me.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I’ve decided that I want to make love to you. And for that, I require a courtship.”</p><p>“Courtship?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Sure, you do. How do you court back home?”</p><p>“But that’s with women. I wouldn’t bring you flowers or write you poetry.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“B…because you’re a man.”</p><p>“I like flowers, and poetry, and you. I want to be wooed. And I want to woo you as well.”</p><p>Loki’s hands began to visibly shake, “But I…I…”</p><p>“You’re feeling frustrated. You’re primed. Ready. Your cock could erupt with the most minimal stimulation. You need release.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Touch yourself.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I want to watch you masturbate while looking me in the eye.”</p><p>Loki’s jaw dropped and he looked utterly scandalized.</p><p>“None of that. Shyness is boring. I’ll have none of it. If we are to be lovers you cannot feel shame when you are with me. I am nothing to be ashamed of,” he said. Loki looked down for a moment, and when he looked back up there was real fear in his eyes.</p><p>“People back home won’t understand.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that right now. Right now, it’s you and me and no one else.” Thor stepped closer, back into Loki’s personal space. He took his hand and guided him to his own shaft to help him start. He pecked a quick kiss to his lips and they both looked down to watch as Loki stroked himself. <br/><br/></p><p>“You’re beautiful.” Thor carded his fingers through Loki’s hair and kissed his head. Loki keened, a quiet complaint for more. He pressed his forehead to Thor’s chest and rested his other hand on Thor’s bicep to steady himself. “Oh, Loki. You’re so sweet. The sounds you make are lovely.” Thor’s thickly calloused hand gently grazed down his back and ended with a soft grab of a supple cheek. It took Loki over the edge and he yelled into his chest as he shot a ribbon in the water. Thor wrapped his arms around him to cradle him through his trembling. </p><p>Loki was overwrought. The heat of the water, the emotional wave, and the tiredness that comes after the peak all took his energy away. Thor understood this better than Loki did. He guided him out of the tub and wrapped his robe around him and redressed himself. He escorted him back to his chambers, helped him into his nightclothes, and crawled into bed with him. They slept through dinner, with Thor holding Loki, and enjoyed being the big spoon for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their first date!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning," Thor said. He'd left at dawn while Loki still slept to bathe and dress and apparently pick flowers, but from where Loki did not know. Where on Jotunnheim did flowers grow? He stood at the doorway to Loki's chambers, looking mighty damn delicious. He wore a ruby red cape, which highlighted his expansive shoulders. His platinum blond locks were braided into a partial updo in the back that was messy yet intentional in the best possible way. Loki hadn't even brushed his hair yet and raked his fingers through his black knots to try to smooth them down.</p><p>Thor stepped forward and pecked a quick kiss onto Loki's cheek and then placed the flowers into a nearby vase. "I have plans for us today," he announced.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p><br/>"For our courtship. Something…meaningful. Dress warmly. We'll be in the cold for a little bit."</p><p>Loki was still in his nightshirt, a light white cotton that was translucent in the light. "Intriguing," he said. He took a couple of steps towards his dressing room and then got a wicked idea, pulling his nightgown up over his head as he walked and shedding it at the last second to give Thor a solid glimpse of his fabulous ass before shutting the door.</p><p>"Horny little minx." Thor waited patiently as Loki readied himself for their outing. He came out in a green and silver cape with white fur capping the shoulders. Green was definitely his color. With matching gloves and proper boots, Loki was ready for the snow.</p><p>They left his chambers, and Thor led him to the stables, which did not house horses, but giant goats. "That is a huge ram," Loki observed.</p><p>"This one's name is Snarler."</p><p>"Sounds friendly."</p><p>"He's a battle ram. He'll bite your fingers off. Steer clear of his head. He only obeys me and the stablemaster. My other goat is Teethgrinder."</p><p>"He's a battle ram too, I take it."<br/><br/></p><p>"Actually, she's one of our breeding females. But you shouldn't try to pet her either."  <br/>Loki gave a bemused smirk and kept a respectful distance. The stablemaster readied a chariot and hitched it to the beasts. The chariot was clearly a custom piece made specifically for Thor, for it was small but high so that he could see over the goat's massive heads. But what befuddled him was the lack of steps. How did Thor climb up into the damn thing? Or get out.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Yes, but how are we getting in it? Is one of your brethren going to pick us up and place us in it like little dollies?"</p><p>"Did you forget?" Thor pulled his hammer handle out of a concealed side pocket. Ice formed at the end into the shape of a hammer, and Loki was reminded of Thor's flying abilities.</p><p>"Oh, yes. I had forgotten. What exactly is that thing?"</p><p>"I'll tell you on the way."</p><p>"Where are we going? You didn't say."</p><p>"You'll see. We're going to get our hands dirty today." Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist and pulled him close. Raising his other arm to the sky, his hammer pulled them aloft, and they floated gently into the chariot.<br/>"Hang onto this. They jolt forward quite fast. H-Ya!" Thor shook the reins, and the goats took off. Loki had to grip the grab bar in front to keep from falling out the back. The wind whipped through his hair as the goats sped across the snow-covered land.<br/>The sun, the jumble of the wheels, and the closeness of Thor and his signature scent were too intoxicating. Loki's heart raced, his spine tingled, and he shouted with joy at the thrill of it all. It was even better than flying when he transformed into a raven. It was thrilling too, yes. But he did it alone and had no one else to share it with. No one else understood, except for his mother. But who wants to talk to their mother about such things?</p><p>"The piece of wood that makes my hammer handle was made with elvish magic. I made it myself. My father hired a tutor from Alfheim to come and teach me the basics of their craft. I'm the only person on Jotunnheim that can make the green things grow."</p><p>"I imagine that makes you very popular among your people."</p><p>"That's an understatement. The year I figured out how to wield my power, our crops doubled in yield. When a storm is brewing on the horizon, I can feel it inside. Sometimes, I can even summon them."</p><p>"Only sometimes?"</p><p>"Usually when I'm upset."</p><p>"I see. So, you have the magic of the Jotunnar and the Elves. The powers of winter and spring. You are quite the well-rounded nature god."</p><p>"And what of you? What kind of magic do the Asgardians wield? Your skills do not appear to come from nature."</p><p>"I wield seidr, specializing in illusions and shapeshifting. For anything else, I require incantations to cast spells. Making crops grow, for example, I would need to spill blood onto the ground to achieve, only in part, what you can do."</p><p>"Darkness calls to you, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>"You have a way about you. I'm not saying it's bad or wrong; you simply are. You've got a touch of danger about you that turns me on."</p><p>"And yet you resist me. Do you enjoy torturing yourself?" Loki asked with a laugh. Thor chuckled in return.</p><p>"Some things are worth waiting for and make it all the more pleasurable in the end. You have the impatience of youth."</p><p>"You're not that much older than me."</p><p>"No, I suppose not. But things don't come easy on Jotunnheim. Not even for a prince."</p><p>"Are you calling me spoiled?"</p><p>"Definitely, and I intend to spoil you even more." Thor dipped down and kissed his hair.<br/>After a while, they arrived at the mouth of a cave and what appeared to be a mining operation.</p><p>"Thor, what is this place?"</p><p>"This is one of the best mines in Jotunnheim. It has several caves, each full of different precious gems and rare minerals and metals. I think I shall find an emerald or an opal for you today. To match your eyes."</p><p>"What will we do with the gems we find?"</p><p>"Make jewelry, and paint."</p><p>"Paint?"</p><p>"Yes, some of the finest hues come from cobalt, fool's gold, and copper. I'll show you how to make those later. I intend to paint your portrait. Nude perhaps."</p><p>"You can do that?" Loki asked, blushing and smitten. Thor smirked.</p><p>"It's taken a lot of practice, but I do think I can manage something that resembles you. Though I don't know if it will be possible to capture just how beautiful you are."</p><p>"I don't know how to paint or make jewelry. But I do know how to play the piano and the lute."</p><p>"I was never very good with musical instruments. I wanted to sing, but I don't have the talent for it. Perhaps we can teach each other."<br/>"I'd like that." They disembarked and went to a workbench full of baskets and tools. Given the amount of child-sized tools and baskets, this seemed to be a popular family activity. Thor paid the overseer a modest fee and led Loki into the cave.<br/>With a little pick in hand, Thor pointed out a spot on the cave wall that looked promising, and the two of them began mining. It was dirty work but strangely satisfying. And though he saw some rocks that looked promising, Thor pointed out others he would have overlooked.</p><p>Loki stole a kiss and then smudged Thor's upper lip with dirt, giving him a black mustache.</p><p>"What?</p><p>"I marked you," Loki snickered, pointing at Thor's face. Thor rubbed it but only succeeded in smearing more dirt on his face.</p><p>"Did I get it?"</p><p>"No. No… that's, other side. No. Oh, Norns, it's even worse. Here, allow me." Loki retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabbed at Thor's face. He got very close, sharing breath while grinning wickedly. He pecked another kiss to Thor's lips as his hand palmed Thor's bulge. "I think our baskets are full."</p><p>"Mmm." Thor surprised Loki, pressing him against the cave wall and latched onto his neck, sucking a hickey into his flesh as he groped the horny little prince.</p><p>"Uh. Yes…" Loki moaned, which echoed off of the cave walls. Thor abruptly stopped, a grin just as wicked on his face.</p><p>"I think you're right. We should head back."</p><p>"Oh, you're evil. Are you sure you don't enjoy torture?" Loki's pupils were blown wide, and he panted a little as he struggled to calm down his erection.</p><p>"Perhaps. I think I enjoy the anticipation. Come on." The ride back was long and hard for Loki, but the cool air on his face helped distract him, and by the time they returned, his bulged had deflated, and he could walk respectably among the people again.<br/>Loki was surprised by how the commoners frequented the palace. In particular, the south side of the castle was full of spaces made for public use. Along with his favorite clothing shop, there were butchers, merchants, and craftsmen selling their wares. The economic heart of the capital city was built directly into the royal seat. It was here Thor took them to an art gallery.</p><p>"Oh Thor, these are lovely," Loki gasped at the beautiful sculptures and paintings on display, many of which were for sale. He lingered for a bit.</p><p>"You're prettier," Thor took his hand and guided him back to the work area where artisans were busy making their own paint and preparing canvas. He greeted a Jotunn behind the counter, a man named Skadi, and showed him their cave haul.</p><p>"What do you make of our little endeavor?" Thor asked. Skadi inspected the rocks, tossing some into a clear rubbish pile while setting others aside.</p><p>"These two here look to be black opal. This hint of orange, green, and blue on this side here is promising. It could be a spectacular stone if cut correctly. They would make for very nice rings…" he paused, "Well, they would be enormous rings. Maybe, perhaps a pendant would be more suitable in your case, Highness."</p><p>"And the rest?"</p><p>"This appears to be a ruby, though not a brilliant one. And there is enough cobalt to make a decent pot of blue paint. What do you want to do with it all?"</p><p>"I want the opals cut by a skilled hand. And I'll give you the rest in exchange for a starter art set and two canvases." Skadi reached behind the counter and pulled out a complete set of paintbrushes, several small pots of paint in various colors, and the canvases.</p><p>"I'll work on the stones tonight."</p><p>"Excellent. Thank you," Thor took their items and wandered over to a spot in the workshop and set up two easels.</p><p>"Thor? I don't know how to paint."</p><p>"Don't worry about how it is going to look. Every artist has to start somewhere. I'll show you." Thor removed his cape and even his tunic, hanging them on a hook. He grabbed a nearby apron which was covered in paint smudges, and Loki followed suit. They spent much of the rest of the day with Thor standing behind Loki, guiding his hand as he put color to the canvas. Never before had his instruction and tutelage been so intimate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>